Wishing Doesn't Always Work Luke's POV
by avelinette
Summary: It's what happens when Luke is in line for judgement in the underworld, kinda overexxagerated. this is my first fanfic, please review, it's just a one-shot. don't read if you haven't read The Last Olympian!


**Wishing Doesn't Always Work. . .**

_(a/n) this is my first fanfic ever so puh-lease, no flames. Or I'll ask Zeus to strike you with a lightning bolt! (Oohhh, the possibilities. . .actually, never mind, if you send me a flame, I'll just ask Hestia to send it back.) Luke's POV, just what happens when he's waiting in line in the underworld. I'm kinda over exaggerating his goodness, it's hard to judge when he started to change his mind, so please bear with me._

I watch as another soul steps into the judging room, and move with the line as it shortens. More people come up behind me, and I hide my face to keep my used-to-be friends from recognizing me. What would they say if they knew who I was? Would they say "Oh, there's Luke. The traitor!" or would they know what I just did? Thinking about it makes me remember the pain of my knife, the surprise of my "ally", the sadness of Annabeth almost hanging in the air. I wish I had been able to stop time and explain to her, to Thalia, to Percy, to everyone I betrayed, why I had to go over to the dark side. But since the person in control of my body is, no, **was**, the lord of time, I guess that's kind of impossible.

I hear screaming and crying from the room of trial. What if my final breath, my final actions, were all for nothing? What if I'm placed in Tartarus? I gulp. Suddenly, the length of the line separating me from the door is way too short. Now that I'm looking up, I see someone I thought I'd never see again: standing in front of me in line was Silena Boureguard (a/n: did I spell that right? Wasn't sure. . .) She must have heard a noise or something, because she turns around, and as her eyes pass over me, she stares. "Y-y-you!" She says, in horror. I would have loved to say "'M-m-me' what?" in reply, but I knew it wasn't the right time. So instead, I did the only thing I could think of.

I dropped my voice to a whisper and said "Silena, I'm sorry. For everything. I didn't mean for it to happen." So true, I mean who on Earth (and the underworld, now) would mean for the king of time to possess them? She looked me in the eye, and then, with a slight frown, she said "I believe you. I don't know why, but I know you aren't lying." It feels good to know that someone understands me, no matter how little a difference it makes. Still frowning she asks "I know this must be confusing, but could you at least tell me why?" I don't know what to say. Should I tell her everything, or just a little? I decide to tell her everything she needs to know.

"At first, I was doing it on purpose. But that was before I realized just how evil K-K-Kronos was. I honestly thought it was going to be better, I didn't know he would kill everyone. I thought the gods weren't taking enough notice of us demigods, that they weren't doing what they should have been doing. Like m-" I stopped short. She didn't **really** need to know about my mother, did she? I decided to continue. "Then, later on, after I asked you to help me, I realized what his plans were. I tried to turn back, I **tried**, but I had already been in the Styx, it was almost time for him to come into my body. Just as I was trying to leave, he controlled me. He forced me to come back and complete the ritual, and then, he was powerful again. I tried at first to regain control, but the ritual had taken out all my energy. I had to rest. All through the battle, I tried to fight him, but he was just too strong. But, when he got up on Olympus, he got excited, so excited that he forgot about keeping me out, and I was able to overthrow him."

Silena looks at me, and says "So what's wrong? You helped save Olympus. Why are you so sad?" I looked down, and replied "I'm not sure if it was enough." She looks up for a second, and then says "I'm next in line now, and I'm probably just as afraid as you are. But I can tell you this, that if you tell them what you just told me, there's no way you aren't a hero." She swallows hard, and looks at the door, where the guard is motioning to her impatiently. "Good-bye, and good luck," she whispers, scared, as she walks in through the door.

I wish she was right about me being a hero, but then again, I also wished I would be able to return to camp. I wished that Kronos would fail on his own, and I wished that I would live through the battle. I wish that the people who died because of me tonight could go back to the real world and live again, and I wish none of this had ever happened. But the thing about wishing? It doesn't always work.

_(a/n) So, how was it? I know, I know, kinda touchy at the end. And kinda sad. Y'know what's really weird about this? I was just going to have Luke alone, but Silena randomly popped up in my head, and the rest just kinda dislodged it's self from my brain. Please review, and tell me if you think it should be rated differently. Like I saild, this is my first fanfic, so remember Hestia! **All** criticism is welcome, in fact, commenting required. Or else Athena will get angry because I told her that everyone thinks she wrote this story, and if you were a goddess and no one commented on your story, I am sure you would be unhappy._


End file.
